Chuck vs The Triplet
by RLevi
Summary: A/U fanfic about Chuck. Had this idea since the first time I watched ep 4 of season 1. Kinda new with this writing thing so hope you like it. and I don't own Chuck  unfortunately.. !


****Chuck vs The Triplet**  
><strong>

**"Mr. Bolton?"**

**Eric was one step already inside the house, when he heard his name being called from behind. Eric turned back suspiciously, as if there was no scenario in which someone would call his name ****at this time of the day. **

**"Yes? Is everything ok officer?" ****now that he saw the one calling him was an officer, he was really concerned. He closed the door quietly, and strode toward the man. **

**"Hate to bother, Mr.**** Bolton; but I have a few questions for you."**

**Eric was confused. **_**What did I ever do? Probably nothing too drastic, otherwise, more back-up would have been brought.**_

_**"Is that your car, Mr. Bolton?" the officer pointed **__**at the car that was standing in the driveway. **_

**Eric glanced at the car then looked back at the officer.**

**"Actually****, it is. I bought it a couple of hours ago from its previous owners."****Eric said matter- of- factly. **

**The officer sighed. "I'm afraid you'll have to ****accompany me to the police station, sir." **

_**Did I say anything wrong? **_

**"What have I done?" even thinking as hard as he could, Eric wasn't able to come up with something. He did nothing unusual that day, nothing out of the ordinary, except… **

**"****That car was reported stolen a few hours ago." **

**"But that's just preposterous. I would never do such thing." ****Eric giggled, although he was offended by the accusation. He took a few steps closer and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.**

**"Here, this is the owners' number. They can verify my story." Eric ****gave the officer his cell phone, "they are young couple, mid twenties, I guess." **

**Eric seemed nervous- though he knew he was telling the truth- when the officer dialed the number and put the phone on speaker. **

**'The number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again.'**

**"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"**

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours earlier-<strong>

**Jay Robeson was in his office, filling up some paper work, when the door bell was ringing. **

**"Good evening, Mr. Robeson." ****The two young ladies standing by his door were just the kind of stimulations his doctor recommended him to avoid. One was wearing a purple dress; the other was wearing a blue one. Both dresses were very tight and emphasized the women's perfect figures. Jay examined their features, hoping they won't think him as an old pervert staring at them inappropriately.**

**"I'm Sasha and this is Daniel. We were talking to y****ou over the phone about that car you're selling." One of the girls said. **_**That's weird. **_**He thought. He did talk to them a few days ago and they mentioned they were twin sisters; however he couldn't see the resemblance. One was redhead; she had a pug nose and these devious grayish eyes. The other one had blonde, kind of curly hair; her nose was more pointed and the dress she was wearing went perfect with her deep blue eyes.**

**"The car.**** Of course." Jay stepped out of his house and led the girls to the garage. **

**"Well, it's a 2009 Ford Edge. Black. Very ****comfortable. Barely touched." **

**Jay said as soon as he opened the garage door.**

**"It's a truly beautiful car, sir; and well preserved." The blonde one said and looked at her sister then back at Jay, "we were just wondering if we could take it for a test drive?" **

**Jay lingered. Then he mumbled something; sort of a 'No'. He didn't feel comfortable enough to turn them down, yet he wasn't ready to give his "baby" to just anyone. **

**"If you have any concern****s, we could leave our driver here while we're gone." **

**Jay was planning to say 'No', but then the she gave him this beautiful smile he has ever seen and her gorgeous blue eyes sparkled. **

**"How can anyone resist you!" he smiled back; not sure if the last sentence was completely inappropriate. **

**"Thank you so much, sir." She replied nonchalantly, and Jay figured out she was probably familiar with that kind of compliments.**

**The girls were waving to Jay as they drove out of the garage. Jay waved back and then noticed their driver getting out of the car. He was wearing a black blazer with white t-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. **

**"Jay Robeson." He said when the he finally reached him.**

**"Robert Ward." Jay shook his hand. Now, that he was standing closer to him, Jay could see how handsome this guy really was. He had a dark hair and green eyes; probably a heart breaker. He reminded Jay of himself when he was in his age. **

**"Would you like to come in for a drink Robert?" **

**"****Why not!" he retorted.**

**The two men got back inside the house and into the living room, when they heard someone honking the horn outside. **

**"I think I've might parked the car at the wrong spot." Robert looked out of the window and then headed back outside.**

**"What should I get you until you're back?" Jay asked when Robert was already at the door. **

**Robert glanced at him, "a glass of water would be just fine." **

**"Sure you don't want to have a beer?" he asked again. **

**Robert turned to him slowly, looking at the room. He seemed dramatic and Jay couldn't help himself but laughing; hoping Robert wouldn't notice.**

**"You know what! I think I'll have a beer." **

**Jay went to the kitchen and Robert exited the house. When Jay came back with the beers he noticed Robert hadn't been back yet. He looked outside the living room window, no one was out there. It took him another 30 minutes to realize he had been conned.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Where are we heading, Bran?"<strong>

**"Just let it be a surprise, Veronica." He answered. "By the way, you girls did a wonderful job tonight." **

**"As always." Veronica said proudly. **

**Bran looked at his sister who was sitting at the back sit of the car. "Is everything ok Sarah? You're a**** little quiet tonight?" **

**"I'm just tired." Brandon knew her, there was something bothering her. **

**"Well, we'll be in Burbank soon enough and you could rest." He tried to cheer her up as much as he could, though Veronica seemed more cheerful than Sarah for succeeding to get out of him the place to where they were going. **

**"Why Burbank, Bran?" Veronica asked.**

**"We need to**** earn some money first, then we will be able to move to some place more… exciting." **

**Brandon noticed that Sarah was still a bit depressed. Luckily he knew exactly how to make her feel better. **

**"****First thing in Burbank- get Sarah some rocky road! Double scoop." **

**H****e looked at her reaction from the car mirror. It worked. Of course he realized she was no longer 10; they were, three, already 26, but he liked being their overprotective, loving, 10-minute older brother every once in a while. **

**"So, we have a certain Eric Bolton to meet before we get to Burbank. Who want****s to be posing as my wife?"**

* * *

><p><strong>that's it for chapter 1. well, it's more like prologue. next episode you'll get to meet Chuck. just wanted to make clear- Chuck isn't the main character, the triplet is. don't forget to review! and if you have any suggestions, questions or anything, I'd be more than happy to answer read! [=**


End file.
